Esquecendo Você
by SamyUchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno parecia disposta a esquecer totalmente da existência de certo moreno, mas o que ela não contava, é que ele faria de tudo para que isso não acontecesse. "- Você é minha Sakura. Minha e de mais ninguém. Eu vou fazer você delirar de tanto prazer, você nunca vai conseguir me esquecer, não importa o quanto você tente."
1. Me and my Friends

"_Querido __BlackBerry__ diário. Hoje nossos olhares se encontraram durante a aula. Eu não desviei o olhar dessa vez. E nem ele. Sabe a sensação de que têm borboletas voando no seu estômago? Pois é. Eu senti isso. Assim como eu sinto todas as vezes que nossos olhares se encontram. Eu sei que ele só me vê como uma amiga, mas o que fazer? Eu o amo e apesar de todas as minhas tentativas, eu não consegui mudar isso. _

_Nós ficamos um bom tempo olhando um nos olhos do outro. E Oh. Aqueles olhos ônix são tão lindos! Ok. Tudo em Uchiha Sasuke é lindo. Desde seus cabelos pretos arrepiados com algumas luzes em azul, sua pele branca e macia (é eu já toquei nela #TenhamInveja), seus lábios finos e rosados, até seu corpo incrivelmente definido. Depois de um tempo naquilo. Eu senti uma pequena vibração no meu bolso. Eu havia recebido um novo sms. Um novo sms _dele_. E o meu coração palpitou no meu peito, como fazia todas às vezes._

"_O que foi? Por que está me olhando tanto? Kk" – Era o que dizia ali. Mordi os lábios antes de responder. É, eu tenho essa mania._

"_Me diga você. Por que está olhando tanto pra mim? u.u" – Enviei de volta._

"_Perguntei primeiro Kk" _

"_E agora vai falar primeiro também :p"_

"_Tsc. Fala você. Estou mandando !" – Me segurei pra não soltar uma risada. Desde quando ele mandava em mim? _

"_Desde quando? Tsc. Se quiser saber, vai ter que falar. É o trato. u.u" - Eu sabia que ele não ia falar mais nada, então relaxei na cadeira. Era sempre assim. Ele ficava me olhando, as vezes, durante a aula inteira, e quando eu perguntava o motivo, ele sempre dava um jeito de mudar de assunto. Eu nunca conseguia entendê-lo._

_Bem, eu tenho que ir agora. Acabei de perder o meu intervalo escrevendo isso. O que não é legal, considerando que eu estou morrendo de fome agora. E as minhas amigas devem estar preocupadas comigo. Well, Até mais."._

– Que tá fazendo aí sozinha e mexendo nesse celular,vadia? - Perguntou Ino. Uma das minhas melhores amigas. Uma loira de olhos azuis. Ela era linda. Tinha cabelos compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e uma franja..._Cof_... Emo... _Cof_... Caindo pela sua face.

Ela era roqueira. Usava roupas pretas quase todos os dias. E a maquiagem dela era bem pesada. Mas não exagerada.

– Fica na tua ae dude. Eu tava só aqui descansando um pouco embaixo dessa árvore. Sacumé né. O barulho daquele refeitório às vezes é insuportável.

– Podia ter me chamado né? Sabe que eu não gosto da comida daqui mesmo...

– Malz, eu esqueci. Mas da próxima vez eu te chamo. Agora vamos lá com as garotas antes que elas fiquem bravas e digam que nós estamos excluindo elas e blah blah blah... - Falei já me levantando e sendo seguida por Ino. Ah. Acho que esqueci de me apresentar. Eu me chamo Sakura Haruno. Sou uma garota de olhos verdes e cabelo rosa. É rosa. Meio excêntrico não? Pois é. Não sou muito alta. Tenho um metro e sessenta e dois. Tenho um visual meio roqueiro. Mas não tão explícito como o da Ino. Gosto de tocar guitarra nas horas vagas. E de andar de Skate, mas sou um pouco sedentária... Sou tirada de meus devaneios por um par de braços que me envolvem.

– Hey Hinata. Qualé? O que deu em você? Quase me mata de susto pow! – Pergunto com um sorriso no rosto para o pequeno ser em minha frente. Hinata Hyuuga. Minha melhor amiga. Uma garota incrivelmente linda de cabelos azuis (Oh Yeah. Por aqui só tem gente de cabelo colorido. Mas né. Não somos adoradores de Restart ou algo do tipo, só nascemos assim mesmo) e olhos perolados. E bem, ela tinha um puta duns peitos. Sério mano. Eles são grande pákas. Tenho inveja deles, Haha. Mas enfim. Ela é a pessoa mais meiga que você possa um dia encontrar. Mas não se engane por isso. Ela é a mais safada também! Tá talvez eu seja mais safada que ela... Mas deixa essa parte pra outra hora, haha.

– Desculpa Sakura-chan. Mas é que tu sumiu. E eu fiquei muito preocupada contigo menina. Então não faça mais isso! – Falou com as mãos na cintura e com o cenho franzido.

– De boa mãe. Eu não faço mais isso não. – Falei brincando enquanto batia continência. A fazendo rir. Mas minha atenção logo foi desviada para a garota morena que vinha em nossa direção. Tenten Mitsashi. Outra das minhas melhores amigas. Tenten era uma garota muito bonita também. Ela era espontânea e muito alegre. E uma ótima conselheira também.

– Obrigado por me esperar Hina. – Falou enquanto cruzava os braços. Emburrada.

– Aaah, desculpa Tenten. Mas é que eu tinha que saber se a Sah-chan tava bem. Já que essa garota aqui não respondeu o Sms que eu mandei pra ela. – Falou enquanto apontava pra mim. E eu? Bom eu estava dando uma olhada no meu celular. É. Eu tinha deixado ele no silencioso.

"_3 Mensagens novas_" – Era o que dizia no visor do celular. _Damn_. Abri o primeiro Sms.

"_Cadê tu mina lindha? *-*"_ – Hinata sempre fofa...

"_Onde tu tá sua puta? .-."_ – E a Ino. Como sempre, Educada...

"Oooi Sah. Tudo bem? ;D" – Kiba Inuzuka. Um grande amigo meu. Ele era um fofo. Maseu tinha a sensação de que ele não queria ser somente meu amigo, o que não era nada legal. Já que eu nao gostava dele assim. Tipo, eu gostava de falar com ele, e da companhia, ele era legal, mas eu sinto um simples gostar de amigo. Mas né espero que minhas suposições sobre ele estejam erradas...Antes que eu pudesse responder algo. Sinto Tenten cutucar o meu braço. Levanto o meu rosto e encontro um par de olhos ônix me fitando. Ok. Quando ele vai parar de fazer isso afinal? Por que ele sempre tem que estar olhando pra mim? E por que diabos você tem que pular tanto coração? Desviei meus olhos dos dele, e olhei para Tenten. Esperando que ela começasse a falar.

– Sabe Sakura. Isso está ficando um pouco Tenso. Ele te olha o tempo todo, Cara! Talvez ele esteja se apaixonando por você...– Oh. Ótimo. Ela está me dando mais motivos para ter esperança. _Damn again_.

– Não fale besteiras Tenten. Eu não sei por que ele olha tanto pra cá. Mas não deve ser por isso. Você sabe que eu não quero ter falsas esperanças. Eu já sofri muito por ele no passado. Não quero passar por tudo aquilo de novo. – Falei olhando pra baixo.

– Tudo bem. Não tá mais aqui quem falou. – Disse ela com as mãos pra cima, como se estivesse se rendendo. Olhei pra ele uma última vez, encontrando novamente seus olhos. Vendo-o ir embora logo após o sinal do final do recreio tocar. Me deixando aqui cheia de dúvidas. _Por que olha tanto pra mim? O que pensa quando faz isso? _

...

– Hey Sakura. O que você acha da gente dar uma volta de Skate pela vila hoje? – Perguntou Ino no final da aula. É. Ela também adorava andar de Skate. Na verdade, ela que me ensinou a andar.

– De boa. Passo na sua casa as cinco, pode ser? – Perguntei pra ela.

– Pode ser sim. Agora eu vô lá. – falou enquanto nós fazíamos aquele aperto de "mano". É. Já deu pra perceber que eu não sou uma garota do tipo "delicadinha" né? Pois é. Eu não uso minissaias e saltos altos. Prefiro mil vezes o meu All Star surrado e a minha Skinny. _This is me_.

Coloquei os meus fones de ouvido, e apertei o "Aleatório". Seguindo para casa em seguida. Depois de uns dez minutos de caminhada. Finalmente chego _in my home_. Acaricio a cabeça do meu cachorrinho, o "Bob", para logo depois, fechar a porta de casa, e tirar os meus tênis. Subo as escadas em direção ao meu quarto, e chegando lá, retiro a minha calça, ligando o computador em seguida. Eu sou super viciada no Facebook. O que posso fazer? É a melhor rede social do mundo!

Sasuke estava Online. O que fez meu coração sussurrar um "_vá falar com ele_", que eu me obriguei a ignorar. Dessa vez eu não vou chamá-lo.E você pode dizer que eu estou sendo orgulhosa, e que isso é estúpido, mas eu vejo de outro ângulo. Eu estou só me protegendo. Qualé, a nossa amizade é sem dúvidas uma boa coisa, ele é legal e divertido e eu me sinto mais do que bem quando estamos juntos, mas é isso o que me intimida, esse 'mais'. Eu tenho total consciência de que _nunca_ teremos _nada_. E o fato dele ser tão fofo comigo, só me deixa mais encantada com ele, e sim, você leu bem. Ele é _fofo_ comigo. Não estou dizendo que ele fica me dando _apelidinhos carinhosos_ ou que ele é um _cavalheiro_, Tsc, Sasuke está completamente longe disso tudo, mas ele é um cara que sabe como lidar com os sentimentos de uma garota. Sim, _sentimentos_. Eu não sou o tipo de garota que fica correndo atrás de um garoto, mas também não sou daquele tipo que espera sentada uma atitude, não quando eu mesma posso fazer isso. É peoples, eu me declarei pra ele. Eu disse que gostava dele, e ele disse que _queria continuar sendo somente meu amigo, que não queria me magoar, mas ele não gostava de mim dessa forma_. E ele disse isso tudo de uma forma tão gentil que pareceu até amenizar um pouco da minha dor. _Só um pouco_. Mas enfim, mesmo depois disso tudo, eu decidi que continuaria a nossa amizade, eu achava que se eu tivesse pelo menos _isso_ dele eu ficaria bem, que _isso_, seria melhor que _nada_. Mas eu me enganei profundamente, a cada dia que passava eu parecia me apaixonar mais ainda por ele, e consequentemente a dor no meu peito aumentava. Eu chegava da escola e me trancava no meu quarto. Escutava músicas deprimentes, e me sentia uma completa estúpida. Várias perguntas rodavam na minha mente. _Por que você não pode gostar de mim?O que há de errado comigo? Por que eu sou tão estúpida? Por que não consigo te esquecer?_Até que eu entendi que não poderia mais ser amiga dele. Entendi que o que ele me oferecia não era o bastante para o meu coração quebrado. Não, merda. Isso nunca seria o suficiente.

Desde então tenho tentado evitá-lo, mas não realmente tentado. Confuso? Eu sei. O que acontece é que eu não estou mais o procurando como fazia antes, não estou mais puxando assuntos, mas não consigo ignorá-lo. Se ele me manda um sms, eu respondo na mesma hora. Se ele me manda uma mention no Twitter, eu respondo no mesmo minuto, e se ele fala comigo pelo chat do Facebook, eu o respondo no mesmo segundo. É, amar é realmente foda pra porra.

Deitei na cama e fiquei ouvindo algumas músicas, e pensando mais. Olhei para o lado e encontrei o meu Skate apoiado na parede. A lixa esta um pouco gasta, mas o Shape ainda esta parecendo como novo. Olhar pra ele me deu um novo ânimo, mas aí eu me lembrei de outro pequeno detalhe. _Sasuke também é Skatista_. Na verdade, esse foi um dos motivos pra eu ter me interessado por isso. De início só. Por que depois que eu comecei a andar, isso virou algo especial pra mim. Sem contar que a sensação de estar em cima de um Skate é ótima. Olhei para o relógio colocado desleixadamente na escrivaninha, e vi que já eram quatro horas. Então decidi que iria me arrumar. Peguei uma Skinny preta do guarda-roupa, um conjunto de lingerie preta e uma regata roxa bem apertada, e fui tomar meu banho. Devo ter ficado por lá no mínimo meia-hora. Quando saí. Já vestida, coloquei uma meia soquete, e o meu Supra roxo com preto, passei um lápis no olho, e um gloss nos lábios. Peguei meu Blackberry, meu boné roxo da New Era, minhas chaves, e claro, meu Skate, e saí de casa.

A casa de Ino ficava um pouco longe da minha, mas como eu estava de Skate, não demorei muito pra chegar lá. Como sempre, toquei a campainha, e esperei por ela, que não demorou muito a aparecer,estava com um short jeans até a metade das suas coxas, um tênis da Nike branco, uma regata preta, e seu Skate.

– Dae Loira. De boa?

– Aham. E com você? Caiu quantas vezes até chegar aqui? – Perguntou tirando sarro de mim.

– Tsc. Nenhuma. Você sabe. Sou uma Skater Pro. – falei me achando, mas claro que isso não era verdade, eu ainda precisava melhorar muito pra isso acontecer.

– Ui. Ela ta se achando o Tony Hawk já. Haha. Jura né. Mas vamos lá pra pista de Skate. Aquele mongolão do Sasuke deve estar lá. E sinceramente, além da beleza, eu não sei o que você viu nesse cara. Ele é muito idiota porra. Sem contar que é um tremendo comedor de puta. Você merece coisa melhor, e sabe disso. – _E eu sabia_. Me concentrei no caminho, e não falei nada, deixando o assunto morrer. Afinal, o que eu poderia dizer? "Você está certa"? Ela já sabia disso. Por isso, preferi ficar calada. Quando chegamos na pista. Sasuke estava lá. Não sozinho claro. A vadia da Karin estava lá com ele, sentada em seu colo, enquanto ele ficava sentado na borda da mini rampa que tínhamos ali em Konoha. Karin é uma ruiva vadia, que adora se esfregar no Sasuke. Ela é o tipo de "Puta fixa" dele. O que me da nojo. Eu a odeio com todas as minhas forças, mas claro, eu fico na minha. Nunca bati de frente com ela, mas aquela vadia provoca. Sério, na boa, a minha maior vontade era pegar a cara dela e esfregar no asfalto, na real. Ela se achava muito, usando um short curto pra caralho, um top preto e um Vans Branco. _Puta. Puta. Puta. Puta._ Era só isso que vinha na minha mente quando eu olhava pra ela.

– Hey Sakurinha, faz tempo que não te vejo por aqui, veio andar um pouco na pista? – _Não vadia, eu vim aqui pra ficar olhando pra essa sua cara de filha da puta, Aff._ Pensei, enquanto fazia uma careta por ela ter me chamado de _Sakurinha_. Eu odiava esse apelido, e claro, odiava o fato de ela vir falar comigo sempre que eu vinha aqui quando ela estava com Sasuke. Queria dar uma de boazinha pra cima dele, só por que ela sabia que eu era uma das melhores amigas dele, achava que isso contaria pontos. Eu tinha mais é vontade de mandar ela se fuder, mas como eu não tava afim de brigar com o Sasuke, o que com certeza aconteceria se eu maltratasse a putinha dele, só respondi um "_Aham_" indiferente, fazendo um aceno com a cabeça pra Ino. Indicando uns amigos nossos. Um aviso mudo de que eu iria falar com eles. Ela só assentiu com a cabeça, e se dispôs a fazer algumas manobras na rampa.

– Hey rosada, quanto tempo. Achei que tinha se esquecido de mim. – Falou Gaara fazendo um beicinho. Gaara no Sabaku, um ruivo de olhos verdes, _gostoso pra caralho_, que eu pegava as vezes. Por que, qualé, não acredito que exista uma garota que resista a essa tentação na minha frente, na moral.

– Ah sim, como se eu fosse me esquecer de você, né palito de fósforo. – Disse o abraçando, sentindo os seus braços repletos de músculos me envolverem em seguida.

– E da gente, você esqueceu, Sakura-chan? – Perguntou Naruto Uzumaki, meu melhor amigo, um loiro de olhos azuis, gostoso também, mas eu o via mais como um irmão do que qualquer outra coisa, mesmo sabendo que ele sentia algo a mais por mim, não conseguia mudar meus sentimentos em relação à ele. Naruto estava com um braço segurando o seu Skate, e o outro apontando para a cara de Neji Hyuuga, primo de Hinata, e um dos meus melhores amigos também. Ele era moreno de cabelo comprido, e tinha olhos perolados assim como a prima.

– Claro que não, Babys. Eu não me esqueço nunca de nenhum de vocês! – Falei sorrindo enquanto me desvencilhava de Gaara, indo em direção aos outros dois, os abraçando, um por um. Depois de conversar algumas coisas com eles, fui calmamente em direção a pista, que mais parecia uma piscina sem água, é, você pode ver as coisas dessa forma. Posicionando o meu Skate na borda, e o meu pé esquerdo no fim, enquanto o direito segurava o Skate no lugar. Sorri sentindo a adrenalina chegando, e impulsionei o meu corpo pra frente, começando a dropar. Na boa mano, acho que não há sensação melhor do que andar de Skate. Fiz algumas manobras, e quando vi que o sol já estava começando a se pôr, subi de volta, sendo aplaudida pelos meus amigos. Revirei os olhos, sorrindo. Eles insistiam em dizer que eu era muito boa e blah blah blah, mas eu não conseguia acreditar. Dei um aceno de despedida pra eles, e vi Ino sendo prensada na parede por um cara qualquer. Revirei os olhos de novo, e nem me importei em dar adeus pra ela. Eu provavelmente seria ignorada mesmo, dei de ombros e passei por Sasuke e a Vakarin. Nem olhei pra eles, é,eu não to afim de ver esses dois se esfregando um no outro agora. Olhei pro céu enquanto andava pelas ruas de Konoha, cuidando pra embalar o skate direito, e não cair de cara no asfalto, por que né, desastrada que nem eu sou, isso não seria muito difícil de ocorrer.

Quando cheguei em casa, subi direto para o meu quarto, nem parei para olhar se os meus pais já tinham chegado ou não. Tomei um banho, tirando o suor que tinha ficado no meu corpo, coloquei um pijama e me joguei na cama.

Dormi logo em seguida, pensando no dono de certos olhos ônix...

_Me and my, me and my, me and my, me and my, me and my friends_

_He's as close to me_

_As a friend can be_

_I'll be standin' by my buddy_

_He'll be standin' by me_

_Just another half of_

_The two headed freak_

_But I need him like_

_My heart needs to beat_


	2. Sms de manhã? Quem é o FDP?

**Notas da autora:**

Heeeey pessoas lindas lol

De buena na lagoita? I Hope It.

Enfim, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo :D

**Sms de manhã? Quem é o FDP?**

Hoje eu não tenho aula, por causa de algum feriado que eu não faço ideia de qual é, mas não é como se isso fosse importante, o fato de eu poder dormir até não aguentar mais, é que está em evidência aqui. Mas claro, existem pessoas nesse mundo do mal, que não sabem o quanto dormir é bom. Por que _puta merda_. Acabei de ser acordada com o barulho do meu celular vibrando. _Aposto que deve ser aquela filha da puta da loira, _pensei, _só ela que seria desgraçada o suficiente pra fazer isso. _Mas para minha surpresa, quando eu peguei o celular em minhas mãos, não era o nome da loira que constava ali, e sim de _Sasuke_. Arregalei os olhos, e senti meu coração falhar uma batida. _Coração idiota_. Rapidamente apertei em 'visualizar' e me assustei com o que estava ali.

"Já acordou_ safada_?" - controlei a minha respiração ofegante, e tratei de respondê-lo como se aquilo não me afetasse.

"Na real eu tava dormindo até que você me acordou com esse sms. Vlw por isso ;) E safada? Da onde você tirou isso? Andou fumando umas é?" Não demorou nem 1 minuto e ele já tinha respondido.

"Ah ta. Nem vem te fazer de santa aqui né. Te conheço mew, e sabe, andei escutando algumas coisas sobre você, bem, er, _calientes_... Haha"

"What? Do que tu ta falando? Escutou aonde? .-."

"Escutei lá do outro lado da sala ué, vocês costumam falar muito alto, sabia? Mas não adianta, não vou contar ;)"

"Tsc. Mas vai contar sim! Nem que eu tenha que tirar isso de você eu mesma! E de real, você não vai gostar dos meus métodos de tortura ;)"

"Já posso até imaginar como são esses métodos de tortura... Safadinha 66)"

"Há. Duvido muito que você realmente imagine. Posso fazer muitas coisas pra ter o que eu quero, sabia?"

"É? Que tipo de coisas?"

"Conte-me o que você sabe, e eu digo :p"

"Prometo que eu digo, se você disser." - pensei um pouco sobre isso, e resolvi que falaria. O que poderia ter de mal? Depois ele agiria como se nada tivesse acontecido mesmo... Estava prestes a começar a digitar a minha resposta, quando escuto a minha mãe me chamar para o almoço. _Porra_. Quanto tempo a gente ficou conversando? Como não vi o tempo passar?

"Ok. Mais tarde eu falo bebê, agora eu vou almoçar, flw..."

"Ta, até depois... ;)"

Depois de almoçar, assim como o combinado, eu não mandei um sms pra ele. Na verdade, eu peguei uma latinha de coca na geladeira e fui pro Twitter, ele provavelmente estaria no Facebook, e se eu estou querendo evitar certas conversas, entrar na minha rede social preferida não seria a melhor escolha.

"Feriado chato! O tédio ta mortalmente mortal (?) aqui, na moral u.u"

Esse foi o meu primeiro tweet do dia. Okay. Eu admito, não estou muito inspirada, mas pode deixar que daqui a pouco eu posto um tweet daora pra vocês! Haha

Vocês devem estar confusos sobre por que eu estou evitando falar com o Sasuke né? Então... Eu não quero me arrepender de nada depois. Mesmo que eu tenha certeza de que ele não vai dar a mínima para o que eu irei falar, ainda sim, há uma minúscula possibilidade de que ele leve a serio. Logo, ele vai achar que eu estou dando em cima dele. Logo, bye bye pra nossa amizade de anos! Por que eu duvido que ele queira ser meu amigo se perceber que eu ainda gosto dele. Senti meu celular vibrar, e quando olhei no visor, vi que tinha recebido mais uma sms dele.

"Vai ficar me enrolando até quando? Fala ae pow!" – Ponderei se seria realmente certo se eu fizesse isso, e achei melhor não arriscar.

"Até o infinito, haha. Esqueça, decidi que não vou falar nada ;p"

"Tsc. Então tá, TCHAU !" – Parece que ele ficou com raiva, mas né. Vou deixar o tempo passar um pouco, depois talvez ele já tenha esquecido isso tudo, é. Olhei no relógio e vi que já eram 2h30min. Shit. A Hina tinha me dito que viria lá pelas 3 horas aqui. Fui correndo pro guarda-roupa, e peguei uma lingerie rosa, um short jeans que ia até a metade das minhas coxas, uma regata branca, e uma camisa xadrez de manga curta. Tomei o banho mais rápido da minha vida, e depois de me vestir, sai do banheiro e coloquei uma meia soquete, e o meu tênis da Red Nose cinza com alguns detalhes em rosa. Depois de tudo isso, eu estava meio ofegante então me sentei na cama, ouvindo minha mãe me chamar pra receber a Hina no segundo seguinte. Eita vida boa! Mas deixa quieto que eu tava com saudades da minha pequena já, haha. Eu a recebi e nós começamos a conversar no meu quarto. Okay, era pra gente estar fazendo o trabalho de química, mas né...

– E foi isso velho. Não sei se eu falo, ou não. Por que tu sabe, os meus 'métodos de tortura', são OS MÉTODOS DE TORTURA. E eu tenho medo de falar, e ele acabar se afastando de mim e tal. – Terminei de contar pra ela a minha 'aventura da manhã'.

– A mano, sabe o que que eu acho? Que é melhor você se arriscar agora, do que ficar pensando depois "ah, eu podia ter feito isso...", por que cara, isso não tem nada a ver, e sepá até pode ajudar, tipo, ao invés de afastar ele, isso pode aproximar. Sabe como ele é safado! – É, ela tem razão. Revirei os olhos, e peguei o meu celular.

"Não vai mais falar comigo? .-."

"Fala !"

"Eu te amarraria em uma cadeira. Me sentaria em seu colo e começaria por morder o lóbulo da sua orelha. Tiraria a sua camiseta e arranharia todo o seu peitoral. Chuparia o seu pescoço, dando pequenas mordidinhas e lambidas também. Rebolaria em cima do seu membro, pra depois apertar firmemente ali. Morderia os seus lábios, porque eu posso não ter dito, mas eu piro em um garoto com piercing! Haha. E depois eu acabaria por tirar as suas amarras, esperando a sua reação. Que seria...?" - me senti envergonhada no segundo seguinte ao que eu apertei o botão de enviar. Mas dai já não tinha mais volta. Qual será a reação dele?

_and i'm not gonna take it back and i'm not gonna say i don't mean that you're the target that i'm aiming at and i'm nothing on my own got to get that message home_

**Notas Finais:**

Então... Gostaram? Eu espero que sim né u.u

Críticas, reviews e favoritos são sempre bem-vindos :D

O Próximo capítulo já está pronto, dependendo de quantos reviews eu receber, eu posto u.u

**Resposta aos Reviews;**

jeehbrandao28 – hey manola. Primeiro eu quero agradecer pelo review e tal, e eu concordo com você, eu achei que super combino com a Sakura ser skatista u.u Pois é, eu tentei variar um pouco... hehe. Obrigada, espero que você goste desse capítulo :)

Donna Moore – Dae manola... Obrigada pelo review :D E eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da minha fanfic... Né? Ela tem que ter amor próprio também, mesmo que as vezes ela tenha algumas recaídas, ela tem uma personalidade forte... Fico muito, muito feliz que você tenha amado *-* Capítulo aí, espero que goste :D


	3. Sexy Boy

_**Classificação etária**__: M_

_**Universo: **__UA_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama/Outros_

_**Disclamer**__: O Naruto pertence unicamente a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Sinopse: **__... Querido diário. Hoje nós não nos falamos. Acho que ele está me evitando. Mas o que eu faço? Eu não consigo passar mais nenhum dia sem falar com ele. E todo esse silêncio dele está me matando. Eu sei que ele não me ama. E que me vê somente como uma amiga e tudo mais, mas mesmo assim a esperança permanece no meu peito. Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim antes. Durante todos esses anos, eu sempre o amei calada. De longe. E agora só por que eu havia me aproximado dele novamente isso tinha que acontecer? Por que toda essa dependência? Mas que droga! Talvez eu deva só esquecê-lo... Ok. Agora eu estou falando isso como se eu já não tivesse tentado. Mas, de verdade, eu realmente tentei? Não acredito que tenha feito isso totalmente... Mas a partir de agora. A partir de agora eu vou fazer isso dar certo. Chega de conversas no meio da noite. Chega de trocas de olhares no meio da aula. Chega de sorrisos. Chega de olhos brilhando. Chega de borboletas no estômago. Chega de coração pulando. Chega de Sasuke Uchiha! ... Sakura Haruno parecia disposta a esquecer totalmente da existência de certo moreno, mas o que ela não contava, é que ele faria de tudo para que isso não acontecesse.__- Você é minha Sakura. Minha e de mais ninguém. Eu vou fazer você delirar de tanto prazer, você nunca vai conseguir me esquecer, não importa o quanto você tente._

_**Autora: SamyUchiha**_

Sexy Boy

Eu estou mais do que apenas nervosa. Estou quase tendo um ataque cardiêmico (Lê-se Ataque cardíaco ocasionado por um emo). Já fazem mais de cinco minutos que ele não me responde. Okay. Talvez não seja muito tempo e tal, mas pra ele, que me respondia em menos de um minuto, é bastante sim! Sério mano, eu estou a ponto de pular pelas paredes, literalmente. E... Sou tirada de meus devaneios pelo som de meu celular vibrando. _Oh my fucking_...

"Eu sou mais de fazer do que de falar..."

Se fosse qualquer outro garoto, eu juraria que ele estava querendo dizer isso com segundas intenções, do tipo, "_Eu sou mais de fazer do que de falar, então, venha sem nenhuma porra de roupa na minha frente, que eu te mostrarei..."_. Mas era o _Sasuke_ ali. Aquele que nunca olharia pra mim de forma diferente de uma _amiga_. Que nunca viu nada de atrativo em mim. Que nunca me deu nenhuma moral, mesmo que eu tivesse me declarado pra ele. Não tem como ele dizer isso com segundas intenções. _Não é?_

"E o que diabos isso quer dizer? .-."

"Tsc. Você realmente não entendeu? Logo você? Sempre tão esperta... Mas tudo bem, explicarei pra você... Me espere amanhã na nossa sala de aula. _Alone_. Agora tenho que sair, flw ;)"

_Tudo bem coração. Você já pode parar de bater tão rápido. É só uma explicação. Ele está sem tempo agora, e vai explicar pra você depois. Nada a ver com as merdas que você está pensando. Não se engane. Não crie expectativas. Não se iluda._ E foi assim que eu passei o meu feriado. Tentando convencer meu pequeno e estúpido coração a se manter firme. Sem expectativas, sem decepções, _sem dor_.

– Hey Sakura-san. Tudo bem com você? Parece nervosa... – Rock Lee era de longe o garoto mais estranho que eu já havia conhecido. Ele tinha sobrancelhas enormes, e seu corte de cabelo era em forma de cuia, _ou sei lá_. Eu nunca fui de reparar nessas coisas, mas sério. Não tinha como ignorar o fato de que ele usava um tipo de colan verde, e ficava o tempo inteiro atrás de mim. Mas fora isso, ele era realmente um bom amigo. Mesmo que eu não consiga desabafar com ele, eu sei que ele se preocupa comigo de verdade.

– Ah, Lee. Está tudo bem sim, e com você? – Eu não seria mal educada. Mas, assim como eu já disse. Eu nunca diria absolutamente _nada_ pra ele. Estava claro como a água que eu estava nervosa. Caralho, eu acabei de chegar no colégio mas já estou pensando o que Sasuke fará comigo na hora do intervalo. Eu nunca fui santa. Mas não quer dizer que eu seja uma puta. Eu sou virgem, nunca fiz sexo com um garoto, e ao que parece, os garotos admiram isso em mim, apesar de algumas vezes tirarem uma com a minha cara. Mas agora, depois que eu pensei melhor, estava praticamente estampado nas entrelinhas do sms que Sasuke me mandou que era algo relacionado a isso que ele queria fazer comigo. Não importa se era _ele_. E não importa se a garota em questão sou _eu_. Ele era um grande safado e nunca escondeu isso de ninguém, nem de mim. E eu duvido que ele tenha me chamado lá para simplesmente conversar. E eu estava realmente nervosa com tudo isso.

– Eu estou ótimo, realmente muito bem. Principalmente agora que eu vi voc... – Antes que Lee pudesse terminar mais uma de suas cantadas baratas, senti alguém enlaçar minha cintura, e me dar um beijo no pescoço. _Okay. Isso é um tremendo golpe baixo._Foi inevitável não me arrepiar totalmente com isso. _Esse era meu ponto fraco_. Me virei para a pessoa em questão, encontrando olhos verdes claros e uma cabeleira ruiva um pouco escondida atrás de um boné de aba reta preto da Quiksilver. Usava uma regata branca, uma calça skinny também preta e um tênis da RedNose branco. Como sempre, _gostoso pra caralho_.

– Gaara – Falei sorrindo. Qualé, eu ainda sou uma garota, e como eu já disse, não há ninguém que resista a ele.

– Rosada – Falou enquanto apertava descaradamente o meu traseiro, olhando para Lee com deboche. Gaara e ele não gostavam um do outro. Eu nunca entendi muito bem essa rixa entre os dois, mas Gaara sempre me usava para provocar Lee, por que sabe que este gosta de mim, e _dude_, por mais que isso possa parecer meu louco, eu não me importo nenhum pouco de ser usada por ele. Haha. – E... Gazela verde. Como vai? Ainda correndo atrás de garotas que_nunca_ conseguirá ter? – Falou com escárnio.

– Fique na sua Sabaku. Eu não sei o que a Sakura-san vê em você, mas pode apostar, que ela logo logo vai esquecer sobre isso e virá até mim. O Fogo da juventude arde nas veias dela assim como nas minhas, e ela se cansará de você, e viveremos nosso amor pela eternidade! – Falou com fogo nos olhos. Ok. Isso é muito tenso. Muito tenso mesmo. Velho na boa... Entenderam por que eu disse que ele era estranho? Tem mais essa história de fogo da juventude e amor eterno... Puta que pario né.

– Pss. Não sonhe tão alto sua coisa verde não identificada. Sakura nunca ficaria como alguém como você. – Falou por fim, enquanto me puxava em direção a sala de aula, não se importando com os berros que Lee dava atrás de nós. Algo como: _Não leve minha doce flor de cerejeira para longe de mim seu palito de fósforo_. Aff.

Eu não sei realmente por que estou tão nervosa. Eu já fiquei com outros garotos antes, eu não nenhuma garota inexperiente por mais que eu nunca tenha transado com ninguém, mas mesmo assim, não era qualquer garoto. Era Sasuke. E por mais que eu esteja sendo completamente idiota por me deixar levar por isso, por eu tenho consciência de que ele não gosta de mim da mesma forma que eu gosto dele, eu ainda assim não consigo parar. É mais forte que eu.

Respirei fundo quando a maçaneta da porta de nossa sala de aula, agora vazia, ia virando aos poucos, mostrando que alguém estava prestes a entrar. Sasuke havia ido na frente para que ninguém suspeitasse de nada, e agora eu estou sentada numa mesa qualquer, usando uma skinny preta, meu supra preto, e uma regata qualquer.

A porta finalmente se abriu, e um Sasuke totalmente indiferente passou por ela. Ficamos olhando dentro dos olhos um do outro pelo que me pareceram décadas, até que ele pegou uma cadeira qualquer e colocou na porta, impedindo que alguém abrisse a porta pelo lado de fora, caminhou calmamente em minha direção e parou em minha frente.

– Não achei que você viria realmente. – Falou com seu tom frio. Cara, como ele era..._gostoso_.

– Pois é também não achei que iria vir. – Falei dando de ombros, fingindo uma indiferença que eu obviamente não tinha.

– Hm – Falou chegando mais perto ainda, me fazendo suar frio. Ele tinha uma expressão sedutora em sua face geralmente sem expressão. Considerei empurrá-lo e sair correndo dali, mas desisti disso no instante em que nossos lábios se tocaram.

Não foi nada do que eu tinha esperado. Não teve fogos de artifício, e Sasuke não me beijou calmamente e apaixonadamente como acontecia nos meus sonhos, pelo contrário, ele me beijava afoito e tudo o que ele expressava era desejo. Somente isso. Algo dentro de mim se quebrou com isso, mas decidi deixar pra lá, e me concentrar no beijo que eu estava tendo com o garoto que eu amava. Coloquei minhas mãos em seus cabelos, os arrepiando, e entrelacei sua cintura com minhas pernas. Mesmo que não fosse como eu esperava, não significava que não fosse bom. Na verdade, estava sendo o melhor beijo que eu já havia trocado com alguém.

Nos separamos por falta de ar, e então Sasuke começou a dar leves beijos em meu pescoço, como se para testar o local. Foi inevitável não jogar minha cabeça pra trás, oferecendo mais de mim pra ele, e soltar um leve gemido, que pareceu o provar algo. Pois ele mordeu uma parte de meu pescoço, o puxando com força, mas de uma forma que não fosse me machucar, e em seguida chupar a parte de minha pele que estava entre seus dentes, largando-a em seguida, e a lambendo, ocasionando um gemido mais alto meu.

Suas mãos passavam lentamente por todo o meu corpo, enquanto voltávamos a nos beijar. Ele começou por meus seios, onde deu uma apertada de leve, enquanto que com o polegar, fez movimentos circulares em meu mamilo esquerdo, fazendo com que eu largasse um pouco nosso beijo para soltar um gemido alto. Quando me recuperei, olhei para os lábios vermelhos e um pouco avermelhados de Sasuke, cobertos por um pouco de meu brilho labial, e para seu piercing que por vezes me fez imaginar como seria morder aquele local, e não me contive mais. Delicadamente mordi a boca dele, puxando, e dando uma pequena sugada, para depois largar seu lábio e lambê-lo. Olhei para seus olhos, e parecia que seu desejo tinha aumentado ainda mais. Se acomodou melhor entre minhas pernas, e moveu seu quadril de forma nossas intimidades roçassem uma na outra, essa foi a primeira vez que escutei seu gemido, e tudo aquilo que estávamos fazendo me pareceu tão... certo.

Eu sentia o membro de Sasuke, que já estava ereto, crescer ainda mais conforme ele ia esfregando nossa intimidade uma na outra. Senti a necessidade de alivia-lo de alguma forma, e então levei uma de minhas pequenas mãos até lá. Apertei-o por cima da calça e ouvi o gemido de Sasuke em resposta, mas eu queria mais. Abri o botão de sua calça e baixei seu zíper, e com minhas pernas abaixei sua calça. Vendo seu membro ainda em volto pela boxer branca. Abaixei sua cueca, e finalmente pude vê-lo. E merda, era _tão_grande, e _tão_ grosso... _tão apetitoso_. Envolvi minha mão nele, sentindo-o endurecer mais ainda. Era como se fosse uma rocha... Levantei meus olhos para cima, encontrando Sasuke com a cabeça jogada pra trás, os lábios entreabertos, e a respiração ofegante. Tão diferente do Sasuke indiferente que chegou aqui... Apertei o membro dele em minhas mãos fortemente, enquanto começava os movimentos de vai e vem. Comecei lentamente, mas conforme os gemidos dele iam ficando mais fortes, eu ia aumentando a velocidade, até que senti as mãos de Sasuke pararem as minhas. Ele estava ofegante, mas seus olhos ainda estavam vazios.

– Pare. – Falou simplesmente. Me deixando confusa.

– Eu fiz algo errado? – Perguntei inocentemente. Fiquei ainda mais confusa quando vi um sorriso safado aparecer em seus lábios.

– Não. Você estava fazendo tudo certo, mas eu não vou gozar primeiro que você. – Falou maliciosamente em meu ouvido. Me arrepiando.

Ele não esperou nenhuma resposta minha, simplesmente arrancou minha camiseta, jogando-a para um lugar qualquer, e abriu meu sutiã, mas não o retirou. A abertura dele era frente, e parecia que para Sasuke aquilo era o bastante. Ele pegou um de meus mamilos e o apertou, enquanto chupava com força o outro. Aquilo tudo estava me levando a loucura.

Quando finalmente pareceu satisfeito, ele soltou meus peitos, e lambeu toda a extensão de minha barriga, e então, finalmente chegou em meu ventre. Ele abriu o botão de minha calça, e estava abaixando o zíper quando ouvimos o sinal do final do intervalo tocar. O empurrei um pouco assustada, afinal, a qualquer momento poderia aparecer alguém por ali. Sasuke suspirou fortemente, parecendo praguejar a Deus e o mundo, o fato de não ter concluído sua _diversão_. E começou a colocar sua camiseta, que eu nem ao menos havia percebido que tinha tirado, enquanto fechei meu sutiã, e o botão de minha calça, enquanto me levantava procurando minha camiseta. Quando finalmente a encontrei, a coloquei rapidamente, me xingando mentalmente. Como deixei isso tudo chegar a esse ponto? Eu estava mesma disposta a perder a minha virgindade numa sala de aula?

Olhei para Sasuke que já estava devidamente vestido, e tirava a cadeira da porta, novamente com sua expressão indiferente. Mas agora seus lábios estava inchados e seu cabelo mais arrepiado que o normal. _Tão sexy_. Afastei esses pensamentos e me acomodei em minha classe. Vendo o professor chegar em seguida, junto com o resto dos alunos.

Senti uma vibração em meu bolso e peguei meu celular.

"Que tal irmos para o banheiro?" – Era o que dizia ali._Sasuke tem como você ser mais safado?_

"Quem disse que quero terminar o que começamos aqui?" – Perguntei debochada.

"A forma como você está esfregando suas pernas uma na outra nesse exato momento" – Filho de uma...

"Pss. Como se você estivesse melhor que eu, não é mesmo? Por que você está apertando o seu membro de cinco em cinco segundos, Sasuke-kun? E pra que escondê-lo com as mãos? Há!"

"Tsc. Eu não vou negar. Estou excitado também, muito. Se eu não me aliviar depois vou morrer de dor nas bolas..."

"Se não fosse tão orgulhoso e tivesse me deixado terminar o trabalho, você não teria dor nas bolas depois, mongol."

"Não me provoque, sua irritante. Ou eu juro que vou arrancar essas suas malditas calças aqui, na frente de todo mundo, e vou enfiar em você até não aguentar mais"

"Vishh.. Está tão necessitado assim Sasukinho? Haha" – Eu sabia que estava brincando com fogo, mas não pude evitar provoca-lo mais uma vez, _cara, como eu adoro irritá-lo_.

Eu estava sorrindo, até que Karin, a ruiva vadia que vive se esfregando no Sasuke, apareceu na porta da sala, falando que precisava de Sasuke urgentemente. Nosso professor, Asuma Sarutobi, de matemática, só assentiu e observou Sasuke levantar de sua cadeira, com seu semblante impassível, e sair calmamente pela porta, seguindo Karin.

"Acho que já sei como vou me livrar da dor nas bolas..." – E algo dentro de mim se quebrou mais uma vez depois que li esse sms.

_I make them hot, I make them shiver, Theirs knees get weak, Whenever I'm around, They see me walk, They hear me talk, I make them feel, Like they're on Cloud nine, I'm just a sexy boy (sexy boy), I'm not your boy toy (boy toy), I'm just a sexy boy (sexy boy), I'm not your boy toy (boy toy_

**Notas da Autora:**

_Tradução da Música: Eu as deixo quentes, Eu faço elas se arrepiarem, Seus joelhos ficam fracos, Sempre que estou por perto, Elas me veêm andar, Elas me ouvem falar, Eu faço uma sensação, Como se estivessem nas nuvens, Eu sou um garoto sexy (garoto sexy), Não sou seu garoto de brinquedo (garoto de brinquedo), Eu sou um garoto sexy, (garoto sexy), Não sou seu garoto de brinquedo (garoto de brinquedo).__  
_

_Entoooones.. Gostaram do capítulo? Não? Mandem reviews com suas opiniões, please :)__  
_

_And, se quiserem, dêem uma olhada no meu perfil e vejam se gostam das minhas outras fanfics Broken e Skyscraper, sim?_

_Well, até a proxíma. Beijooos :)_

**Reviews:**

O.o – Atualizado pessoa linda *-* Espero que tenha gostado, Beijoos 3

Jeehbrandao28 – Olá, linda, como vai? *-* Primeiro, me desculpe pela demora, sério, eu tive alguns problemas, masss estão todos resolvidos agora u.u Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo e sim, então gosto da Sakura assim, odeio quando ela fica correndo atrás dele no anime e tal u.u (Mas amo ela mesmo assim, vai entender? Aushaushuas) Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijoos 3


	4. New Perspective

**_Classificação etária_**_**:** M_

**_Universo: _**_Alternativo_

_**Gênero**: __Romance/Drama/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: O Naruto pertence unicamente a Masashi Kishimoto._

**_Sinopse: _**_Sakura Haruno parecia disposta a esquecer totalmente da existência de certo moreno, mas o que ela não contava, é que ele faria de tudo para que isso não acontecesse. "__- Você é minha Sakura. Minha e de mais ninguém. Eu vou fazer você delirar de tanto prazer, você nunca vai conseguir me esquecer, não importa o quanto você tente."_

**_Autora: SamyUchiha_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_New Perspective_

Eu podia estar quebrada, eu podia estar querendo chorar, mas eu ainda era orgulhosa demais para demonstrar isso.

Quando Sasuke voltou pra sala, depois de uns quinze minutos, ele tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto e olhou diretamente pra mim, e por mais que eu quisesse gritar com ele, e chama-lo de todos os nomes ruins que eu conhecia, eu simplesmente desviei os olhos dos dele e me virei para Gaara que estava sentado ao meu lado.

– Acho que eu fiz algo que eu não deveria ter feito. – Falei enquanto mordia os lábios. Eu estava nervosa.

– O que você fez, rosada? – Gaara e eu não tínhamos nada sério. Nós ficávamos às vezes, mas era só isso. _Uma ficada_. Algo como uma "amizade colorida", _eu amava isso._

Eu podia ficar com outras pessoas, assim como ele também, e nós não tínhamos que explicar nada depois, era algo realmente muito bom. Então, eu não me senti mal por contar o que eu estava prestes a contar. Eu queria desabafar, e eu sabia que Gaara não gostava de mim, pelo menos não "gostar", então as coisas sempre se tornavam mais fáceis entre nós. Eu podia contar qualquer coisa pra ele.

– Eu meio que... meio que fiquei com o Sasuke agora no intervalo. Tipo... A gente arrancou as roupas um do outro e quase... _Você sabe_. Mas então o sinal bateu, e ele queria me levar no banheiro pra terminar o que começamos aqui, mas eu não quis, então ele chamou a vadia da Karin pra fazer esse "Trabalho" e eu meio que estou mal com isso... – Sussurrei no ouvido dele, para que ninguém escutasse.

– Sakura, eu não acredito nisso. Mano, quantas vezes eu já te falei? Ele não presta e você sabe disso! Você tem que esquecê-lo! Olha só o que ele faz com você, linda. Tudo o que ele sabe fazer é te machucar. – Falou ele com uma voz doce enquanto me abraçava de lado e beijava minha testa. _Ele era um fofo_.

– Eu sei Gaa-kun, eu sei. E você sabe que eu já tentei esquecê-lo, mas eu simplesmente não consigo. – Falei segurando as lagrimas, eu não iria chorar aqui na frente de todo mundo, _não, não, não_... Eu olhei para os lados, e tinham algumas pessoas que estavam nos encarando, inclusive _ele_. Coloquei um sorriso_, falso,_ no rosto e tentei parecer bem. Como eu sempre fazia.

_Você nunca vai me ver quebrar na sua frente, Uchiha_. Pensei, olhando em seus olhos ônix inexpressivos.

xxx

Eu decidi que essa _coisa_ que aconteceu entre Sasuke e eu hoje, não significou nada pra mim, assim como ficou claro que não tinha o menor sentido pra ele. Eu não queria ser a garota frágil que se quebra só com uma provocação boba. Eu sei que eu sou melhor que isso, e se Uchiha Sasuke pensa que pode brincar comigo, Tsc, ele decididamente não me conhece nenhum pouco.

Dei de ombros, decidindo que não pensaria mais sobre isso, e coloquei meu boné da New Era, pegando meu Skate logo em seguida. Eu não iria na pista, não hoje. Tudo o que eu não preciso é ver Sasuke se agarrando com a puta da Karin, na moral. Coloquei os meus headphones pretos da sony, e botei New Perspective do Panic pra tocar. E percebi que isso é tudo o que eu preciso, uma nova perspectiva pra minha vida.

**.**

Sinto as ondas salgadas chegando

Sinto-as chocando contra minha pele

E eu sorrio enquanto respiro porque sei que elas nunca ganharão

Há uma neblina sobre minha TV

Isto modifica tudo que vejo

E talvez se eu continuar assistindo

Perderei os traços que me importunam

**.**

Talvez você deva trocar a televisão por um Skate, acredite em mim, é muito mais relaxante.

Vi uma rua inclinada logo a minha frente, e resolvi que iria descê-la.

Descer uma rua de Skate, é muito mais difícil e perigoso do que descer com uma bicicleta. Você não tem freios, e dependendo de que parte você cair, você pode quebrar uma bela quantidade de ossos, é.

Dei de ombros novamente, e estava pronta para impulsionar o skate pra frente quando escuto alguém chamar o meu nome_. Naruto_.

– Sakura-chan! Você vai descer essa rua? Quer quebrar quantos ossos? – Perguntou ele com um semblante preocupado, mas seus olhos estavam divertidos.

– Tsc. Não enche seu idiota. Nem todo mundo é mongolão que nem você! – Eu falei e ri logo em seguida. O Naruto era incrível, sempre conseguia me fazer rir de alguma forma, não importava a situação. Por isso eu o amava tanto e ele era o meu melhor amigo.

– Hey, Sakura-chan! Assim você me magoa! – Falou ele com uma voz magoada, mas o sorriso que não saia de seu rosto o traía.

– Pss, pare de ser tão lerdo, e desça comigo então. Isso é claro, se você tiver coragem. – Eu disse em tom de desafio.

– É claro que eu consigo,Dattebayo! – Falou ele, fazendo joinha logo em seguida, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Definitivamente o Naruto não tinha mais jeito. Sorri pra ele, e posicionei o meu skate novamente, sendo imitada pelo loiro. Respirei fundo, e impulsionei a borda, sentindo a familiar adrenalina correr por minhas veias. Oh, como eu amava isso.

**.**

Podemos avançar rápido para cair em mim?

Pare e deixe-me corrigir isto

Quero viver uma vida de uma nova perspectiva

Você vem junto, porque eu amo o seu rosto

E eu irei admirar seu gosto refinado

E quem se importa com a intervenção divina?

Eu quero ser louvado por uma nova perspectiva

Mas partir agora seria uma boa ideia

Então alcance-me ao sair daqui

**.**

A rua era um pouco comprida, e isso a tornava ainda mais perigosa, mas eu não me importava. Eu estava feliz demais, sentindo o vento passar pelo meu rosto rapidamente, e naquele momento, eu esqueci que estava com um coração partido e que Sasuke não me amava. Era só eu, o meu skate e a descida.

Levando tudo como garantido mas ainda respeitamos o tempo

Avançamos juntos com uma nova paixão sabendo que tudo está bem

E eu esperaria e olharia as horas passarem em centenas de linhas separadas

Mas recupero a tranquilidade e penso como acabarei por dentro

Como eu acabarei por dentro? Eu ainda estou quebrada agora, e ainda estarei quebrada amanhã. Mas quem se importa? Eu ainda estou respirando não estou? Então eu ainda tenho um motivo para sorrir. O resto eu vejo depois.

**.**

Podemos avançar rápido para cair em mim?

Pare e deixe-me corrigir isto

Quero viver a vida de uma nova perspectiva

Você vem junto, porque eu amo o seu rosto

Eu irei admirar seu gosto refinado

E quem se importa com a intervenção divina?

Eu quero ser elogiado de uma nova perspectiva

Mas partir agora seria uma boa ideia

Então alcance-me ao sair daqui

**.**

Chegamos no final da rua, olhamos dentro dos olhos um do outro e começamos a rir. E eu não fazia ideia do que era tão engraçado.

Quando finalmente paramos de rir, simplesmente olhamos dentro dos olhos um do outro novamente, e ficamos assim, até Naruto quebrar o silêncio.

– O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou, e eu podia ver o quanto ele estava preocupado. Naruto me amava, realmente me amava, e eu queria poder amá-lo de volta, mas eu não conseguia, e eu me odiava profundamente por isso. Quer dizer, eu o amava, de alguma forma, mas era como um irmão, nada mais.

**.**

Mais importante, preciso mostrar

O quanto eu posso ir e vir

Outros planos falharam

E coloco uma carga pesada em você

Sei que não há nada mais que precisa ser dito

Quando estou me arrastando pela sua cama

Dê uma olhada em volta em vez disso e veja-me partir

**.**

– Eu... Não aconteceu nada, seu idiota. Eu não sei daonde você tira essas merdas. – Falei indiferente. Eu simplesmente não podia machucar ele ainda mais contando que eu havia ficado com Sasuke.

– Tudo bem, se você diz, eu vou acreditar em você Sakura-chan – Ele falou, e parecia meio decepcionado. Ele sabia que eu estava escondendo algo dele.

Eu sorri pra ele, como se para ressaltar que eu estava bem. E então nós saímos andando com nossos skates. _Às vezes é difícil ser uma garota_...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tudo bem, eu sei que esse capítulo não ficou lá essas coisas, mas acho que ele merece reviews não é? _

_Enfim, dêem uma olhada no meu perfil, eu estou postando uma OneShot hoje (GaaSaku), e tenho algumas traduções novas no meu perfil também – Sim, estou cheia de novidades, haha._

_Prometo não demorar tanto com o post da próxima vez u.u – Estou até pensando em fazer uma agenda de posts, o que vocês acham, uh?_

_Enfim, até mais :)_

**Reviews**

**Charlize** – Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, linda :) Eu também fiquei chateada, o Sasuke é um grande idiota né? u.u Beijoos e obrigada pelo review :)

** O.o** – Que isso, haha! Bem, não sei se ela vai 'dar uma trepada – eu ri muito disso aheuaehaeu – Com o Gaara, quem sabe né? Haha. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado *u* Beijoos e obrigada pelo review :)

**jeehbrandao28** - Olá linda :D Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado! :) Bem, o próximo capítulo não vai demorar muito e eu prometo trazer uma 'grande aventura', haha. Beijoos e obrigada pelo review :)


End file.
